One heck of a Birthday
by Ice-Demonata
Summary: Lauren was just a normal girl visiting her old friends then she drowned and met spongebob.


It was my birthday and I just had to go with my brilliant idea to go visit my old friends on Destiny islands.

I wanted to visit my distant friends Riku, Kairi, and Sora.

My curly, dirty blond hair is flying in the wind as I paddle through the massive waves to get to Destiny islands.

This is where my birthday party will be located and just in case you didn't know this Destiny islands is right next to the panhandle of Florida so I won't have to do much paddling.

The waves were getting bigger than a small gas station but I thought I would be able to make it to the island; needless to say I didn't make it.

A huge wave emitted out of the blue and capsized my small boat.

I began moving back and forth as the waves crashed against me.

Soon the waves started to take my strength away and I found myself sinking into the ocean (A/N: for some reason I'm thinking of 'Into the ocean' by 'Blue October' as this is happening).

Against all odds when I regain consciousness I'm breathing, under water, with SpongeBob right in front of my face.

This day could not get any weirder. "Hi there, my name's SpongeBob and this is my best friend Patrick. We found you drop from the sky and into jellyfish just had to help you out so here we are at my home."

My mind was buzzing with questions. How am I breathing, how did I get here, where are my friends?

"Well just make yourself at home," SpongeBob said as he left into his… kitchen I presume. I, not knowing what to do, decided to go and explore the area.

I went through the door and was greeted by the insults of an angry squid. "SpongeBob I told about a million times to stop leaving yo- , oh sorry but who are you?"

This is too weird first I find myself underwater, now there are talking fish. Still I didn't want to be rude to any of the intelligent animals here so I spoke.

"Lauren, sir my name is Lauren." "Well hello there Lauren, I'm sorry about that little outburst, it was meant for SpongeBob."

I moved out of his path and continued on my path towards the outside. Just as took my first step outside

I tripped on a snail and ripped my white halter dress. "Damn it" I yelled at the snail.

I walked for probably for a few miles.

I walked till I met a squirrel inside a dome. I thought the squirrel was trapped inside the dome so I ran as fast as I could to the squirrel but I found that there were two doors.

I smiled with relief and opened the first door, closed it then opened the second door.

"Hello there my name is Laur-""Well hello there little critter what can I do for you?" Suddenly the thought of my friends I was supposed to be visiting, popped into my head.

"Could you return my to the surface", I asked not knowing what she could do to help me but considering she's a talking squirrel I'll cut her some slack.

"Sure. Lucky for you I happen to have a rocket built right under my tree", she pointed to her tree that had a rocket that looked more like an outhouse, but hey beggars can't be choosers.

"Just get in and hold on tight." I followed her orders and got in. Despite the small exterior this place was like the size of a small room inside a house.

I strapped on and began for the bumpy ride back to dry land.

It felt like the whole rocket was vibrating as I got ever closer to fresh air.

Just as the rocket emerged from the water I saw the rocket started to corrode. I was above 100 feet when finally the shuttle gave out and I started plummeting towards the water.

While I was plummeting I looked like a comet because I saw that around me everything looked like a blue flame.

I did a huge canon ball into the ocean the resurfaced very quickly. All my friends saw me and quickly started to run towards the shore shouting "Happy birthday, Lauren".

I was kind of weirded out that they didn't ask that I just fell from the sky, so I asked for them.

"Umm, guys didn't you guys just see me, FALL FROM THE SKY?" Kairi said "Yeah, but that happens all the time around here. You see random people just fall from the sky."

Sora asked "So what kind of birthday did you have this year?" "One heck of a birthday, that's for sure."


End file.
